The present invention relates to a smart gemstone and a preparation method thereof.
Gemstones are stone materials or minerals which have met the requirements for making jewelries after cutting and polishing. As the standard of living improves, more and more people wear gemstones. At present, gemstones according to existing prior arts serve only the purpose of embellishment. A processing method of gemstones according to which the gemstones are hollowed inside for insertion of smart hardware is not provided. Also, existing prior arts do not integrate the gemstones with mobile devices.